


A Little More Touch Me

by kshiffy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fingerfucking, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kshiffy/pseuds/kshiffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has always been fascinated by Frank's hands, his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



Gerard always had a fascination with Frank's hands, his fingers, the tattoos, the way his joints angle as he curls his fingers. Gerard could watch those hands all day, watch them scribble lyrics on a notepad, watch them press the buttons on the television remote, watch them move rapidly across his phone screen as Frank texts. Gerard looks at those fingers and he wants them closed around his throat, in his mouth, wrapped around his cock, curling in his ass. 

And so when he hears Frank playing guitar in the other room, Gerard jumps at the opportunity to go watch him, sprinting down the hall and plopping down on the floor, in front of the couch Frank is sitting on. 

When Frank strums at a guitar, he has a way of getting lost in the music, losing his head to the song and blocking out the world. Gerard loves the way he closes his eyes and nods his head to the beat. But mostly, Gerard loves the way those fingers shift from a simple G chord, into a complex Bminor. He could lose track of time watching those fingers. 

Gerard's mouth falls open as he watches, and he feels his cock give a twitch. Frank still hasn't noticed him, sitting on the floor, on his knees. He just tips his head back and plucks expertly at the strings, humming lightly to himself. Gerard lifts his own hand to his mouth, biting at the knuckles while looking at the shorter man's calloused palms. He rocks slightly, growing harder by the second. In his mind's eye, he can just see Frank's long, tattooed middle finger pushing into his hole, twisting and curving. He's salivating at the thought of it. 

Gerard wants to get Frank's attention, wants to beg him for a spanking, but he is mesmerized in Frank's own trance-like guitar playing. He is mesmerized by the shift of F to F minor. He reaches down and palms himself through his jeans, needy and desperate, wishing to thrust into Frank's firm grip instead. He unbuttons his pants and slips his hand inside, wrapping it around his member. Gerard lets out a long, throaty moan as he watches Frank's index finger press down on the third string. 

Frank, hearing the moan, is snapped out of his lost state of mind. He halts his strumming and brings his attention to the floor, where he finally notices Gerard. The older man looks back up at Frank and spreads his legs wider, presenting himself for his boyfriend. Strands of messy black hair cling to his flushed forehead and cheeks. With his spare hand, Gerard reaches out and grabs at Frank's calf, desperate for his touch. 

Frank bites his lip and places his guitar on the couch. He gets up and kneels next to Gerard, getting a grip on his jaw and forcing the older man to look him in the eyes. Gerard's hand, still in his pants, works rapidly, never missing a beat. He groans and leans into Frank's merciless touch. "P-please," he stutters out, a weak attempt at begging. 

"Please what, Gee? Use your big-boy words," Frank taunts, getting lower to Gerard's level. 

"Please touch me," he tries, hoping- no, praying, that Frank will comply. 

"Please touch me, what?" Frank hisses, giving his boyfriend a sneer. 

"Please, please touch me, sir," Gerard says and he knows that's what Frank wants to hear. 

"Good boy," and he let's go of Gerard's jaw, instead pushing his fingers through his hair. Frank grips Gerard's shoulder, pushing him back onto the floor and towering over him. The older man takes his hand out from his pants, and clutches at the carpet.

Frank leans down and plants a rough kiss on Gerard's crooked mouth, that is all teeth and tongue and neither one of them really minds. Frank straddles his waist and rolls his hips down, pushing their hard cocks together, emitting a high-pitched whine from the other. He nips his way across Gerard's jaw and stops to bite harshly at his throat, leaving deep indents in the shape of teeth. 

"P-please sir. Want it. Please..." Gee begs, his dick painfully hard and leaking precome. 

"Want what, baby? Tell me what you want," Frank growls back, squeezing the other's thigh. 

Gerard whimpers and blushes, "want your fingers, Frankie." Frank smirks and tugs his shirt off, tossing it to the side before doing the same with Gerard's. He leans down and licks at Gerard's nipple, taking the rosy bud into his mouth and sucking, biting lightly. Gerard arches his back, pushing his chest up higher. Frank grabs his hips and pushes him back down, a silent command of stay still. 

He shifts down between Gerard's legs before he slides his rough hands down Gerard's pale, smooth body and stops at the top of his jeans. He tugs them, along with the underwear, down and pulls them off, leaving Gerard's red, dripping erection painfully exposed. He smirks and runs one finger along the length, barely touching it. Gerard shivers and clenches his hands into fists. 

Frank positions two fingers at Gerard's swollen lips. "Suck," he commands. Gerard does exactly as he's told, sucking the fingers into his mouth. He lavishes the tips with his tongue before he works them in deeper, inch-by-inch coating them in saliva. He stops at every joint, swirling his tongue around them and moaning delightfully. Frank groans and bites his lip at the hot sight, loving what Gerard can do with his mouth. He pushes his fingers far back into Gerard's throat just to hear the tiny gags. 

Finally, he pulls them out and drags the tips down Gerard's thighs, leaving a wet trail down his skin. Gerard leans up on his elbows to watch as Frank's middle finger dips into his hole. He lets out a little gasp and tries to push himself down onto it, but Frank's free hand holds him down. 

Frank only pushes the tip of his finger in, stopping at the first joint, to tease the man writhing below him. His watches for a minute before he roughly thrusts the rest of his finger in and stills it. Gerard hisses sharply and throws his head back. 

"Oh, please Frank, sir! Please, more," Gerard shouts, absolutely desperate to feel more of his boyfriend's talented digits inside of him. Frank doesn't respond, just curls his finger and pulls it almost all the way out before shoving it back in, hard. He relishes in Gerard's squeaks and whimpers, getting more and more turned on himself. 

He takes his finger out completely and looks at Gerard's needy hole. Gerard whines at the empty feeling and looks at Frank with sad eyes. Frank gives in and works two fingers back into Gerard's tight ass, scissoring them. Gerard sits up further and looks down to watch the fingers stretch open the ring of muscles and lets out a chokes moan. 

"Fuck, Frankie...nngh..please more..." he cried out, his cock twitching up to hit his stomach, "please!"

Frank laughs and grabs at Gerard's fleshy ass with his other hand. "Fuck babyboy. Look at your greedy hole, just sucking my fingers in. God, you're such a needy slut. Do you love it? Tell me how much you love it," Frank orders, groaning loudly. 

"I love it! Ah-I love it so much, Frank! Please can I have more, please I need more," Gerard yells, falling back onto the floor. Frank slips a third finger in, the tightness makes it difficult, but it's manageable. He thrusts them in mercilessly a few few times. He knows he's found Gerard's spot when the boy cries out, loudly, and arches his back up off the floor. "More! More! Please, harder!" 

Frank gives his ass a quick slap before he adds yet another digit, totaling up to four fingers. Gerard's hole is puffy and red, stretched wide open now. Gerard lets out a choked string of curse words and Frank grunts in approval. His arm is growing tired but he won't stop, he just loves the sight of his babyboy falling apart around him, squirming and squealing.

Again, Frank pulls all of his fingers out. Gerard writhes and sobs in protest. Frank looks, in fascination, at Gerard's hole, gaping open from the stretch of his fingers. "Fuck baby. Look at you. Feel what you're doing to me," he grabs Gerard's hand and places it over his own clothed cock. Gerard gives it a light squeeze, feeling how rock-hard he is. 

Frank throws Gerard's arm away and goes back to working on his hole. He shoves the four fingers back in with ease, emitting a pleased scream from Gerard. He spreads them all apart, really opening up that circle of muscles. Then he closes them again and thrusts them, hard. 

Gerard's whole shakes and he he jolts up, feeling tears slip from under his sticky eyelashes. "P-please...please Fra-ah! Please...w-wanna come...want come," he mumbles, barely coherent. He wriggles wildly, thighs quivering and head thrown back. "Please let me come!"

Frank pushes his fingers faster, hitting Gerard's prostate every time. "Okay baby...you can come...now." Gerard's body convulses wildly, arms thrashing, back arching and toes curling. Frank smiles and feels Gerard's hole clench around his digits. He shoots string after string of sticky come, all over his own stomach before his cock just goes limp. He stills completely, totally spent, and it's all he can do to smile up at Frank. 

Frank unbuttons his jeans and pulls his hard cock out before straddling Gerard's chest. He strokes himself quickly, just wanting to come as quick as he can. Gerard gives him a little whimper, listening to the sound of Frank jacking off in his face. Finally, he aims at Gerard's lips and ends up coming, striping his babyboy's face in it. 

He takes a second to compose himself before he grabs his shirt off the floor and wipes the come off of Gerard's face and stomach, paying no attention to the fact that it'll stain. He lays on the scraggly carpet next to Gerard, who curls up into Frank's body. 

"Love you Frankie," he whispers, on the brink of passing out. 

"Love you too Gee," Frank murmurs, and gives on last kiss to the top of Gerard's head.


End file.
